This is a shared instrumentation proposal to acquire an IVIS(R) Spectrum imaging system, manufactured by the Xenogen Corporation, recently acquired by Caliper Life Sciences. The IVIS Spectrum is a multimodal bioluminescent and fluorescent imaging system specifically designed for noninvasive imaging of cells and tissues in small animals. Bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging is now widely accepted as a valuable research tool for studying a broad range of biological processes in small animals, including tumor growth, cancer metastasis, bacterial infections, immune responses and inflammation, and regulation of tissue-specific gene expression. Although the University of Toledo Health Science Center has a cadre of nationally recognized NIH-funded investigators working in these areas, the University currently does not have an imaging system designed for use with live animals. Consequently, investigators have had to seek alternative approaches that may be more costly or less effective. By meeting a critical need for small animal fluorescence and bioluminescence imaging technology, the acquisition of the Xenogen IVIS Spectrum system will greatly facilitate progress on seven active NIH-sponsored R01 projects directed by the major users. In addition, access to this shared equipment will extend to minor users and new users who have active grant support or are seeking to develop preliminary data for new grant applications. The equipment will be located in the Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine, to facilitate studies with transgenic and immunocompromised mouse models. The day-to-day scheduling, training, and technical support for the instrument will be handled under the auspices of the Advanced Microscopy and Imaging Center, with administrative supervision from the PI and an Internal Advisory Committee. Institutional support for the instrument will come in the form of space allocation for the imaging lab and a 50% subsidy for the annual service contract. Ongoing projects that will benefit from the Xenogen IVIS Spectrum include: 1) Studies aimed at exploring the therapeutic potential of novel cell death mechanisms in glioblastoma;2) Studies of the effects of steroid receptor agonists and antagonists on the growth of malignancies of the female reproductive tract;3) Investigations into the mechanisms that give rise to neuroblastoma;4) Studies aimed at defining new approaches to induce transplant tolerance;5) Investigations aimed at understanding the behaviors of specific types of cells involved in immune surveillance against infections in the skin;6) Studies of the roles of newly discovered signaling molecules in the regulation of breast cancer growth;and 7) Studies aimed at understanding the roles of specific proteins that control insulin action in diabetes. Several new projects focused on breast cancer metastasis, development of drug resistance, fat cell differentiation, and immune response to infection by the organism that causes Lyme disease will also benefit from the availability of the requested imaging system. By accelerating progress on these diverse projects, this shared instrumentation will have a major positive impact on health-related research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are requesting funds to acquire a Xenogen IVIS(R) Spectrum system, which is the latest model instrument available for noninvasive bioluminescent and fluorescent imaging of cells and tissues in small animals. This instrument is not currently available at this university. It will be operated as a shared resource to accelerate the health-related research of seven major users who are engaged in NIH-sponsored projects focused on cancer, transplantation, immune response to infection, and diabetes.